villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jonathan Reiss
Jonathan Reiss is the main antagonist of the 2003 action-adventure film Lara Croft: Tomb Raider – The Cradle of Life. He was a bio-terrorist and a wealthy, manipulative and ruthless businessman. He was portrayed by , who also played Botticelli Remorso in The Tale of Despereaux, Mephisto in Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance, Steppenwolf in the 2017 film Justice League, Mance Rayder in Game of Thrones, Henry Burke in Trip to Witch Mountain, and Bill Maplewood in Life During Wartime. Biography Reiss is a very rich bio-terrorist who searches for a magical sphere known as the Orb, which is said to lead the way to the legendary Pandora's Box within the Cradle of Life. Meanwhile, archaeologist and explorer Lara Croft also becomes determined to locate the ancient artifact with the help of Terry Sheridan, a mercenary and former love interest of Lara's. Knowing that Lara is out to obtain the Orb for herself, Reiss orders his men to kill her. He is later given the Orb at a meeting point in Shanghai, China, though a gunfight breaks out between Lara, Terry and Reiss' men. Lara and Terry then head to Reiss' building where the Orb is being held but Lara is soon captured by Reiss. Before he can kill her, Terry saves Lara and the pair escapes from the building with the Orb. Reiss breaks into Croft Manor and watches as Lara's friend Bryce speaks with her over a screen, holding him at gunpoint without Lara's knowledge. On Lara's request, Bryce reluctantly sends her a file which prompts the Orb to reveal a holographic map pinpointing the location of the Cradle of Life, which happens to be in Africa. Seeing this, Reiss kidnaps Bryce and Lara's butler Hillary. Later on, Lara travels to Africa where she is met by members of a tribe who know where Pandora's Box can be found, deep within the volcanic Mount Kilimanjaro. Reiss and his men then confront Lara and the tribe, forcing her to lead them to the box by threatening to kill Bryce and Hillary. Together, they make their way towards the Cradle of Life where they encounter monstrous creatures known as Shadow Guardians. After many of Reiss' men are killed by the Shadow Guardians, Lara steals the Orb from Reiss and throws it down a hole, killing the Shadow Guardians and leading the group directly inside the Cradle of Life. As Lara and Reiss enter the mysterious cavern, they find Pandora's Box floating in a pool of highly corrosive black acid. Reiss tries to force Lara to retrieve the box for him, but she manages to push him away and the pair of them fight. Terry then appears and distracts Reiss, giving Lara the advantage and allowing her to knock Reiss into the acid pool. Reiss writhes in agony as his skin begins to melt, though he still finds the strength to make one last reach for Pandora's Box before his body is dissolved completely. Gallery Jonathan Reiss.png|Reiss at a meeting on board his private plane. Jonathan Reiss 2.png|Reiss trying to obtain the magical Orb that points the way to the Cradle of Life. Jonathan Reiss 3.png|Reiss betraying one of his accomplices in his helicopter. Jonathan Reiss 5.png|Reiss after confronting Lara Croft at his headquarters Jonathan Reiss 6.png|Reiss forcing Lara to lead him and his men to the Cradle of Life Jonathan Reiss 7.png|Reiss avoiding the monstrous Shadow Guardians protecting the Cradle of Life Jonathan Reiss 8.png|Reiss searching the mystical cavern for Pandora's Box. Jonathan Reiss 9.png|Reiss fighting with Lara inside the Cradle of Life Reiss' death.png|Reiss being dissolved after falling into a pool of black acid. Navigation Category:Tomb Raider Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anarchist Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Blackmailers Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Elderly Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Theatrical Villains